


Chichi

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [41]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Gibbs go shopping for Gibbs date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chichi

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 6/12/1999 for the word [chichi](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/12/chichi).
> 
> chichi  
> Affectedly trendy.
> 
> This is for everyone who wanted to see the date. Still no date, but more in that universe. Could be seen as a continuation of [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), and [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> As usual comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Chichi

Gibbs stared at the store that Abby had dragged him into to find clothes for his date and almost turned around and walked back out. “Abbs, I don’t think there is anything here that would work for my date.”

“Well if you would tell me who you were dating maybe I could find better clothes.” Abby wheedled. She had her suspicions as to who Gibbs date was, but she wanted to hear it from him.

“Abbs I haven’t even been on one date yet I don’t want to start telling the world.” Gibbs stated not wanting Abby to know as she tended to blab on accident.

“Gibbs. I’m hurt. I’m not the world.” Abby’s suspicions that she knew the person boss man was dating were beginning to look more and more on point.

“I know. I know, but I just want to keep it to myself first.” Gibbs was hoping to get her off his back by being semi-romantic without revealing who it was.

“Oh Gibbs.” Abby sighed. “That’s so romantic.”

“What is?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking already fearing what her response would be.

“You wanting to keep Tony to yourself.” Abby replied certain now that it had to be Tony. She’d heard from Tim all about Tony having a date today and she knew that’s when Gibbs date was and Gibbs secrecy could only mean it was Tony.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. “What makes you think it’s Tony?”

“It’s obvious, boss man.” Abby stared at him with her I’m not stupid look.

Gibbs sighed. “Then why are we still in this store?”

“You’ll see. Go find a changing room and I’ll bring you the outfits to try. Don’t worry, I’ll find something perfect for you.” Abby lightly shoved him in the direction of a changing room before wandering off to get the first set of outfits for him to try.

“Remind me again why I’m wearing this chichi outfit?” Gibbs drawled questioningly as he stared at the mirror showing him in a bright purple trim fitted shirt that showed off his abs and bone structure as well as well cut pants that really showed off his legs and ass.

“Because you want to impress Tony on your date, boss man.” Abby clapped her hands a little too eagerly for Gibbs peace of mind.

“But this isn’t me. Isn’t it better to be me?” Gibbs raised his eyebrow certain that that’s what everyone said.

“Tony knows you, boss man. He’ll appreciate the effort without expecting more from you.” Abby explained knowing Tony loved him as he was, but had always wanted to see Gibbs in better clothes.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Gibbs sighed already regretting asking Abby to help him find a good date outfit for the Italian Restaurant he was planning to meet Tony at and buy him dinner before taking him to the movies.

“Aw. Come on, Gibbs. Cheer up. This will be good for you.” Abby pouted pulling on his arm. “Now get changed into another outfit.”

“How many more outfits do I need to try, Abby? What’s wrong with this one?” Gibbs grumbled wanting nothing more than to run out the door right now, but he knew Abby was right and that Tony would appreciate him in fancier clothes especially at the restaurant they were going to.

“It has to be perfect, Gibbs. Don’t you want to be perfect for Tony?” Abby smiled winsomely at Gibbs determined to use him as her dress up doll at least a little longer.

“I don’t know, Abbs. This seems like too much.” Gibbs protested as he came out in black leather slacks and a black sparkly dress shirt. He wondered if he should have purposefully misdirected her into thinking it was another redhead until after Tony and him had been dating for a while, but it was too late now.

“That looks awesome on you, Gibbs.” Abby bounced around him. “But I think you’re right something else would be better for your date. Try the next outfit, please.”

“Fine, Abbs.” Gibbs muttered as he headed back in to change again. He couldn’t help wondering if it would ever end.

Finally after what seemed like millions of outfits to Gibbs who usually bought the cheapest thing that fit without looking too grungy from sears, Abby finally proclaimed. “Perfect. It’s perfect, Gibbs. You have to get this. Tony will just die.”

“I kind of want him alive, Abbs.” Gibbs sarcasm obvious in the tone of his voice.

“It’s an expression silly. He won’t actually die.” Abby hugged him under the guise of offering comfort, even though she knew he knew what she meant.

“Regardless, you can’t tell anyone about us Abbs.” Gibbs reinforced with a glare wanting to make sure it hit home to her just how private this really was. “Not only could there be repercussions at work if it gets out. It’s private between Tony and I. We should be able to tell people when we want to. Not have them find out from you. You have to promise me, Abbs.”

“Fine.” Abby pouted. “But I wanted to tell Tim.”

“No. No telling anyone and no playing charades to get them to guess it either. You’re lucky you even got to know.” Gibbs glared even harder determined to get her promise before they left the store. They had carpooled together, he planned to drop her at her car which was at his house and then head to his date shortly after.

Once he was certain Abbs understood the consequences of telling and wouldn't be letting the cat out of the bag anytime soon, he turned and looked at his outfit in the mirror and had to concede that it wasn’t too bad and it did seem like the kind of thing Tony might like to see him in. The blue shirt was tailored to perfection and really brought out his eyes. With the black blazer Abby had found it was the perfect blend of casual and dressed up especially when paired with a nice pair of black slacks that he had heard Abby mutter showed off his ass when she thought he wasn’t listening.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242) can be seen as a sequel to this one. Though it's also the work directly after this one in dictionary.com word of the day order.


End file.
